lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia-Interview:David Fury
---- David Fury war ein Drehbuchautor, der für Lost während der ersten Staffel mitgeschrieben hatte. Er zeigte sich verantwortlich für die Folgen , , und (zusammen mit Brent Fletcher). Die folgenden Fragen wurden von Mitgliedern des englischsprachigen Lostpedia Forums eingeschickt und anschließend per E-Mail an David Fury gesendet wurden. Dies ist der erste Teil des Interviews, worin es hauptsächlich um die von ihm geschriebenen Episoden geht. Ein zweiter Teil folgt. ---- Lostpedia: Was denken sie über die Veränderungen des Charakters John Locke, seit sie geschrieben haben? Wurden sie von irgendetwas überrascht? Hätten sie etwas anders gemacht? Für mich ist es schwer, Lockes Veränderungen zu kommentieren, da es mir nicht möglich war, die Serie nach der zweiten Staffel weiterhin regelmäßig anzuschauen. Ich sah nur einige Episoden der dritten und bisher gar keine der vierten Staffel (obwohl ich hörte, dass Letztere wirklich großartig war). Das einzige, was ich sagen möchte, ist, dass Locke wohl einer der Charaktere war, die am interessantesten zu schreiben waren, aufgrund der Komplexizität seiner Psyche. Trotz alldem, was man über ihn in „Wildschweinjagd“ erfuhr, konnte und vielleicht sollte er immernoch eine rätselhafte Person bleiben. Eine ganze Zeit später wurden all die Mysterien und auch die potentiellen Gefahren von ihm genommen, zu Gunsten der Anderen. Etwas was ich anders gemacht hätte -- ich hätte mich vielleicht nicht so sehr auf Lockes „Vater-Problem“ konzentriert, da dies ja schon der Dreh und Angelpunkt in Jacks Rückblenden ist. Lostpedia: Wie veil vom Geheimnis des Monsters wurde ihnen anvertraut, als sie „Wildschweinjagd“ geschrieben haben? Es gab keine Geheimnisse, über die man in den ersten Episoden der Serie hätte sprechen können. Wir konstruierten es während wir schrieben, und diskutierten über unsere Möglichkeiten. Methaphorisch gesehen war das Monster nur eine große, unbekannte Bedrohung, die drohende Gefahr, die vielleicht gleich um de Ecke uns alle heimsuchen könnte... Manche dachten von dem Monster als ein Monster des "Es", ähnlich wie in Forbidden Planet -- dass es vielleicht für jeden, der es sah, anders aussah. Der konkreteste Gedanke, wie ihn später Rousseau erklärt, war, dass es sich um ein Sicherheitssystem handelt, das von den Erschaffern/ersten Bewohnern der Insel instaliert wurde... was auch immer wir später als die wahre Antwort wählten. Für Locke war das Monster eindeutig die "Seele" der Insel, die auch für sein eigenes "Wunder" verantwortlich ist. Lostpedia: Als sie Sayids Rückblenden schrieben, haben sie sich zuvor über die Republikanische Garde informiert? Alles was ich sagen kann ist... Danke an den mächtigen Zeus für Google. Ich hab viel aus verschiedenen Artikeln, Blogs etc. darüber erfahren... Und, ganz ehrlich gesagt, den Rest hab ich erfunden. Es ist ja schließlich auch kein Dokumentations-Film. Lostpedia: Hatte Walt irgendetwas mit dem Tod seiner Mutter zu tun? Soll dies unklar sein, und wenn ja, wissen sie ob es später in der Serie enthüllt werden soll? Ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass Walt etwas mit der Krankheit und dem Tod seiner Mutter zu tun hatte, aber die Ungewissheit war beabsichtigt, für den Fall, dass es später zu einem weiteren Handlungsstrang hinführen sollte. Dies, schätze ich, ist nicht passiert. Lostpedia: Sind sie überrascht, dass die Charaktere, für welche sie Episoden geschrieben haben - Locke, Michael/Walt, Sayid und Hurley - im Verlauf der Serie eine immer wichtigere Rolle in der „Lost-Mythologie“ einnehmen? Nicht überrascht, aber erfreut. Damon und J.J. erschufen lebendige, echte Charakter, die von großartigen Schauspielern dargestellt werden. Wenn ich auch nur einen kleinen Teil dazu beitragen konnte, um die Position dieser Charaktere im Firmament der Lost-Mythologie zu sichern, dann bin ich glücklich. Lostpedia: Was glauben sie hat es mit den Zahlen auf sich? Was ist die beste Theorie, die sie gehört haben? Ehrlich gesagt, eure Vermutungen sind genau so gut wie meine. Nein, wartet... Besser. Eure Vermutungen sind viel besser als meine. Lostpedia: Wenn wir gerade von den Zahlen sprechen, wer hatte die Idee dafür? Woher kommen sie, und warum diese Zahlen und nicht irgendwelche anderen? Wessen Entscheidung war es, diese Zahlen nach dieser Folge immer wieder als kleines Easter Egg für die Fans in den Episoden unterzubringen? J.J., Damon und ich trafen uns in einem Restaurant an einem freien Tag, um über die Folge zu sprechen. Dass Hurley die Lotterie gewinnt, das war Damons Idee. Aber ich glaube die Zahlen und deren Bedeutung waren J.J.s Idee. Als ich begann, die Episode zu schreiben, hatte ich die Idee, zahlen zu verwenden, die schon in der Serie vorgekommen sind... 4 (die Zahl der Jahre, die Locke im Rollstuhl verbrachte); 8, 15 (Flug 815), etc. Als ich meine Ideen der Zahlen von Damon bestätigen lassen wollte, fehlte mir noch eine letzte Zahl. Ich dachte daran, die 42 zu nehmen (eine Hommage an „Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis“ - Die Antwort auf die große Frage). Als Damon die gleiche Idee hatte, war es entschieden. Es war meine Idee, die Zahlen am Ende der Episode auf der Luke geschrieben zu sehen. Von da an ist es, schätze ich, Damon, der für diese Easter Eggs verantwortlich ist. Lostpedia: War Rousseau ein Charakter, den sie für „Einzelhaft“ entwickelt haben, oder wollte das Team sie von Anfang an hinein bringen? Wie viel von ihrer Geschichte wussten sie, als sie die Episode geschrieben haben? Die Stimme des französischen Notsignals aus der Pilotfolge sollte irgendwann angesprochen werden. Ich habe darauf gedrängt, einen Charakter (oder meherere) am Strand entlang laufen zu lassen um zu sehen, ob diese Insel tatsächlich verlassen ist. Die französische Frau zu finden schien eine logische Entdeckung zu sein, um das ganze zusammen zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, wessen Idee es war, diese „Misery“-artige Geschichte zu schreiben... verrückte Frau hällt verletzten Mann gefangen... aber das war genug, um weiter zu machen. J.J. und ich brachten die Hauptstränge der Geschichte zusammen... Aber mit großer Mitwirkung des Teams. Unser Script Coordinator Brent Fletcher (der mit mir zusammen „Verfluchte Zahlen“ schrieb) hatte die Idee mit Hurleys Golfplatz. Er basierte auf einem Miniatur-Golfplatz, den er im Büro bei „Angel - Jäger der Finsternis“ konstruierte, während wir dort zusammen gearbeitet haben. Lostpedia: Wer hatte die Idee für den berühmten Satz „Sagen sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann“? Das war wohl „Der Talentierte Mr. Lindeloff“ sic. Lostpedia: Wie fühlte es sich an, mit der Folge „Wildschweinjagd“ eine Emmy-Nominierung zu erhalten? Schrecklich. Nein, wartet... Nett. Wirklich nett. Lostpedia: Der Charakter Sullivan wurde in „Einzelhaft“ eingeführt. Wurde er als „One-Shot“ geschrieben, als entbehrlicher Charakter, oder sollte er eine größere Rolle in der Handlung spielen (der Ausschlag... die „Krankheit“, etc.)? Soweit ich mich erinnere, war Sullivan ein weiterer Weg, um einen der „Meat Socks“ (Fleisch-Socken), wie wir die Hintergrundcharaktere liebevoll nannten, zu verwenden. (Jedenfalls galube ich es war „Meat Socks“... schlechtes Gedächtnis) Ja, seine Erkrankung (scheinbar psychosomatisch - schöne Alliteration, wenn ich das sagen darf) sollte jeden glauben lassen, es sei die Krankheit, die Rousseaus Team tötete, aber es war deutlich offen für Interpretationen. Sullivan hätte auch wieder erscheinen können, wenn die Geschichte eszugelassen hat... Aber ich schätze dies war nicht so. Lostpedia: Wie viele Redshirts haben Hintergrundgeschichten, die wir noch nicht kennen? 42. Lostpedia: Wurde, während sie an Lost gearbeitet haben, jemals von Zeitreisen gesprochen? Wissen sie, seit wann diese Idee existierte? Es gab einen kleinen Umtausch (eingeworfen von J.J. als er und ich die Handlung öffentlich machten), in einem frühen Abschnitt von „Einzelhaft“, als Rousseau Sayid erzählt, dass sie einem Wissenschaftler-Team angehörte. Sayid fragt sie, was sie untersuchen wollten, und sie antwortet: "Zeit". Als der Sender diesen Entwirf sah, bat man uns, dies zu entfernen. Während der ersten Staffel hatten sie große Angst vor allem, was irgendwie nach Sci-Fi aussehen könnte. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass sie inzwischen eingelenkt haben. Lostpedia: Lost hat viele biblische Referenzen, zum Beispiel Episodentitel wie „Exodus“ oder „Psalm 23“. War die Benennung der Folge „Numbers“ (in Deutschland „Verfluchte Zahlen“), aufgrund des gleichen Namens wie des vierte Buch der Bibel, „Numeri“ (englisch „Numbers“), ebenfalls eine solche Referenz, oder vielmehr eine an Hurleys verfluchten Zahlen? Die biblische Referenz war völlig zufällig. Eigentlich wurde ich während dieser Zeit mehrfach angesprochen, Showrunner der Serie NUMBERS zu werden, die CBS gerade entiwckelte. Obwohl ich das Angebot ablehnte, fühlte ich mich wirklich geschmeichelt, und verwendete den Titel als eine kleine Homage an die Serie. Lostpedia: Was nutzen sie als Inspiration, als sie an Lost schrieben, besonders bei der Episode „Wildschweinjagd“? Ich denke meine größte Inspiration war der LOST Pilot-Film. Wenn ich an meinen Scripts saß, habe ich den Pilot immer wieder gelesen. Zusätzliche Inspiration waren die vielen Jahre, die ich bei Mutant Enemy arbeitete und Joss Whedon mich im Story-schreiben unterrichtete - besonders wenn es um die Charaktere und ihre Rückblenden geht, darum, emotionale Geschichten zu erzählen. Lostpedia: Das Flüstern erscheint am Ende von „Einzelhaft“. Wissen sie, was es zu bedeuten hat? Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was sie sind, aber ich kann euch sagen, was sie WAREN. Es sollten die Anderen sein, die durch den Dschungel kriechen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wussten wir noch nicht, wer genau die Anderen sind. Als sie noch nicht genau beschrieben waren, überlegte ich mir, dass sie richtige barbarische Naturmenschen sind... Man könnte sagen Plünderer (Würde ich natürlich nicht, aber man könnte). Ich hätte nie daran gedacht, dass sie flasche Bärte tragende, Boot fahrende, unechte gekleidete Leute wären... wie man es im Staffel-Finale sehen konnte. Mein Fehler. Lostpedia: Soll der schwarze Rauch so interpretiert werden, dass Smokey eine bösartige Natur hat? Ihr habt mich. Lostpedia: Warum erscheint Walt in der Episode „Eisbär“ so emotionslos, obwohl er ein kleiner Junge ist, der gerade seine Mutter verloren hat? Viele Kinder haben Schwierigkeiten, mit ihrer Trauer umzugehen, wenn ein Elternteil stirbt. Ich kenne einen Jungen, der hauptsächlich von seiner Großmutter großgezogen wurde. Er hat nicht geweint, als sie starb. Es könnte aber auch eine Regieanweisung gewesen sein. Oder aber Malcom hat es einfach nicht geschafft. Auf jeden Fall würde ich nicht allzuviel da hineininterpretieren. Es sei den ihr müsst. Oder ihr wollt. Lostpedia: Hat Walt den Eisbär in der gleichnamigen Episode erscheinen lassen? Das würde ich wirklich gerne glauben. So war es gedacht. Aber dann... viel hat sich verändert, seit ich dabei war. Lostpedia: Fehlt es ihnen, für das Sci-Fi-Genre zu schreiben? Was gefiel ihnen am meisten daran, für Serien wie LOST oder Buffy zu schreiben? Es fehlt mir sehr, eine echte Genre-Show zu schreiben. Das tolle ist, dass die Handlung so weit geöffnet ist, man kann immer eine eigene Note einfließen lassen. Besonders bei Buffy oder Angel - Ich konnte eine lustige Folge schreiben, eine traurige Folge, eine furchterregende Folge, eine romatische Folge... und ich konnte fast jedes Mittel verwenden (Monster/Dämon/Puppe), um die Handlung weiter zu bringen. 24 war eine beeindruckende Erfahrung, aber man fühlt sich beim Schreiben stark eingegrenzt. Ich freue mich darauf, in einen „spaßeren Sandkasten“ zu kommen. (Seht ihr? Ich kann wörter wie „spaßeren“ erfinden.) Lostpedia: Wenn sie eine Rolle in Lost spielen könnten, welchen Charakter würden sie wählen und warum? Eigentlich hatte ich beinahe eine Rolle. Eddie und Adam - nett wie sie sind - wollten mir freundlicherweise die Rolle des Arzt am Ende der ersten Staffel anbieten. Bedauerlicherweise war Carlton darüber nicht allzu glücklich. Auf jeden Fall machte Daniel Roebuck es viel besser als ich es jemals hätte tun können. Lostpedia: Wie wird über die Episodentitel entschieden? Hatten sie andere, vorläufige Titel für die Episoden, die sie geschrieben haben? Es ist das Vorrecht der Autoren, ihre Skripts zu benennen, auch wenn es in seltenen Fällen zu Diskussionen kommen kann. Ich versuchte, meinen Episoden Titel aus nur einem einzigen Wort zu geben, das die Themen des jeweiligen Charakters am besten trifft. Ich gebe zu, dass Damon die großartige Idee für „Walkabout“ (deutsch Wildschweinjagd) hatte, bevor ich ihm sagen konnte dass ich sie bereits benannt habe: „Lord of the Files“ (Herr der Akten). Ein wenig oberflächlich, aber ihr müsst zugeben, raffiniert gewählt.